Together we will get by!
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Jared and Kim. Jared Leaves for another Newborn fight but finds this more difficult as it is further from his imprint. Returning he finds something surprising! This story will unleash many surprises for Jared and his Wife but together they will get by!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers, thank you so much for reading this- i know i have taken sooo long in writing again but i have managed to conjure this story up for you faithful readers. Now i know hardly anyone reads the authors notes but i guess there should be a disclaimer about now- "I own shit!" ok so now that is out of the way, lets get this bad boy on the road! Yee ha! **

**Ok, so another Kim and Jared story- in fact i am not going to spill anything! Lol, it took me so long to think it up with intricate details that i ain't going to ruin it in a bloody summary. Lol, but i will say that the chapters alternate between the characters and i will say when one changes, for instance this chapter is in Kim's point of view. **

**Please give it a chance, thank you so much for reading and obviously a review would be highly appreciated. **

**BTW, Kim is about 22 years old, so Jared will be too! **

**LeahMeraz xx**

It was another cold frosty day in Forks and i was on my way to pick up the groceries from the wee shop on the corner. Jared and I always got our food and little things from this shop and by rights i should continue that for the little one on the way. I was eight months pregnant and I know who the father is. But I was alone, just me. Jared had left for another fight that started almost 6 months ago- him and the rest of the pack. Leah was left on her own with little Jacob Jr. , Rachael with her daughter Macy and her five year old son Patch (short for Patrick) and Emily was left with her daughter Sapphire. We stuck together, going out and buying things for one another trying to keep a light hearted atmosphere at the houses but no matter how hard we tried, we almost always reverted back to talking about fond memories, the night I first kissed Jared. Or the night Jacob proposed to Leah. Or even the first night Sam came home and helped bathe the baby. Fond memories that were never going to fade.

But today, i was flying solo, Leah was working as was Emily. I decided to pig out on the sofa and talk to my little honey bee inside of me. my little shred of hope if anything was to happen to my husband. God forbid. I was crouched in front of the magazine shelves looking at the range of magazines flung onto the racks, fighting to the front. My eyes took in very little until i found what i was looking for; the Pregnancy magazine. As i pulled it out from behind the others, and started to flick through looking for anything to catch my eye, my bump started to jump. Making me laugh silently to myself, i told them off inside in a shallow stern voice, "no kicking mommy!" i rubbed my stomach before going back to the magazine.

"You are pregnant, dear. You should not being going out alone!" my mother's voice spoke matter-of-factly through the phone. I rolled my eyes. I was 22 nearly 23 and my mom was still treating me as though i was 17,

"Mom, i am fine honestly. It was a brisk walk to the corner shop and back." I heard her sigh through the phone,

"oh ok, honey... i have to go, I think your brother has just arrived home- drunk." She spoke questioningly, i sighed Michael was always going to be a drunk, i knew from the very first time he took a sip in our garden party when i was 17 and he was 15.

"Ok Mom, talk later then. Bye." After saying our fairwells i hung up the phone on its dock and stood at the kitchen window looking out to the edge of the woods. In desperate hope that Jared may just gallop through as his wolf form and come straight to the door, telling me he is home for good. But this routine has happened for the past four months and to this day i have still not heard a single breath from him. I lie awake at night and imagine the worst- almost as though i am preparing myself for it. I hope to God, he comes home and can see his child, i hope he is there for the birth.

"Kimmy?" I hear a gruff voice shout from my living room, my ears pricked as tingles went shooting up my spine. Oh my god!

"in the Kitchen!" I shout walking away from the window to come face to face with Jack. Jared's father. My faith plummeted deeper than hell. When my disappointment became noticeable on my face Mr. Tinsel frowned, and rubbed my arms affectionately before i spoke,

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?" He spoke, his voice was identical to Jared's making me want to cry. I took a deep breath before looking at his face, Jared was a younger Mr. Tinsel- they were identical.

"You sound so like him, i just miss him that's all, pops." Mr. Tinsel smiled apologetically, as he embraced me in what could almost be a hug from Jared. "Is everything ok?" I asked pulling back from him, he smiled.

"oh dear, of course. I was just coming around to see how my favourite daughter-in-law is doing and my soon to be favourite grandchild." A smile grew from cheek to cheek on the man's face.

"pop, you do realise I am not your only daughter-in-law and this will be hopefully one of many grandchildren!" I laughed as he nudged me with his elbow, telling me silently that i was probably the cheekiest though. I laughed some more, as i waddled through to the kitchen and flicked the switch for the kettle. "So, why are you really here?" I cocked an eyebrow at his surprised little face,

"I was coming around to see if you had heard anything from Emily?" His face fell to look at his feet, it seemed to be a common reaction whenever we thought of the wolves, fearing the worst always came before we thought of the good things. I shook my head as i busied myself with making the tea.

"How many sugars?" I asked him, not looking over my shoulder.

"Two please, Kim." He said, it sounded as though he was occupying himself with something on the table. I took his mug over to him and placed it on a coaster in front of him, while taking the seat opposite him.

We spoke through many more mugs of tea about all things and anything. Jared's father is the only relative older than us that Jared has left, his mother passed away three years ago, just after we got married and obviously his grandparents passed a while back, now it was just his father left. Of course, his younger sister and her twin brother are still going strong but we lost contact vaguely with them when Marney moved to Miami and Josh moved to Texas with his now- wife. They never got any traces of the wolf gene, so they were free to go anywhere they pleased. It seemed to be that this gene was passed to the oldest boy of the family, since Jared is the oldest. Paul is also the oldest and only boy within his siblings of three sisters; Jacob is the albeit youngest but the only boy within his siblings of having two sisters also twins. Moreover, Sam is an only child, and so Embry and Quil were also the oldest of each having two brothers younger. However, the only exception to that trait was Leah. The oldest girl but sister of Seth, who strangely also had the gene. Strange how genetics and DNA work. I was caught up in such a day dream after Pops left that I never heard Leah coming in with Jacob Jr. I was lying on the sofa watching the tongues of the fire spread up the chimney when Jacob ran through with his red fire truck and began making the noise and playing with it on the floor in front of me.

"Kim is everything Ok?" Leah asked, taking a seat on the arm by my feet, i look up at her and sigh whilst nodding. Everything was as fine as it could be. She smiled as she went through to the kitchen and switched the kettle on , this was usual routine. Leah finishes work and instead of going straight home with her little Jacob look-a-like she drops in for a cup of tea and a blether. I sit up and watch Jacob playing with the truck, the obliviousness of being so young, he was unaware of the fight his father was in, he thinks he is working and has not once questioned his whereabouts. The child was like an angel sent to protect Leah, the one person who found it the hardest to let go of her hubby, with a bit of elbow grease from Emily and I, we were eventually able to prize them out of each other's grip and console Leah whilst Sapphire and wee Jake played quietly in the backyard.

The night passed on and Leah, Jacob and his red fire truck left the house, leaving me once again alone in the empty house with only my memories, i decided it was about an appropriate time to go for a nice relaxed bath before jumping into bed with only the scent of Jared lying next to me.

I put off all the electrics on the downstairs level, grabbed my bag and magazine before slowly ascending the stairs, hoisting myself every second step with help from the rail. Once reaching the bathroom, i ran the hot and cold water together before putting my bag next to my bed and grabbing my night dress.

Slipping into the bath felt almost like a relief was thrown upon me, slinking in and grabbing my magazine, i soaked letting the water absorb into my skin. As i lay there, trying to read, my eye kept catching my engagement ring on my finger, it was glistening from the soft lights around the mirror, the three diamonds sparkled as i tilted my hand, making me smile. I put my magazine to the side and paid more attention to my ring on my left ring finger, i thought back to the day he asked me to marry him.

**FB**

It was a Saturday afternoon and we were all having a picnic on the beach, the whole wolf pack and their imprints. I was standing next to Leah, talking about her bump and how she was feeling, when all of a sudden a massive roar of "ooohhh" and "aaww" s erupted on the beach, Leah was now looking behind me as were Emily and Marney. So my gut instinct was to see what they were looking at. I turned around to find Jared on one knee behind me, holding a blue velvet case tightly in his hands, he was looking up at me with eyes as chocolate as his wolf fur.

"Kimberly Sandra Connweller, I have loved you since we were 16 and i want to love you til we are 116. So will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He popped open the lid of the little case to reveal my diamond ring as he spoke in a clear gentle voice. The crowd around us quietened down waiting for my answer, my hand was on my chest as i looked down at him, instead of saying anything I got down on my knees closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Of course I will." His arms wrapped around me tightly as his face buried into the crook of my neck, making me laugh as I heard the outburst of laugher, whistling and even sobbing coming from the crowd. I pulled my face back when our lips eventually connected, searing with heat and passion. Making me forget that we were in view of almost _everybody_.

*FBF*

I laughed as I got out of the bath; i was now shrivelled like a raisin. Drying myself off i had a smile pulling slightly at the ends of my lips. Climbing into bed, i turned the light out and fell into a deep sleep welcoming only one person.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO! JARED POINT OF VIEW.

_Sam they seem to be retreating? What have you got planned now? _I spoke through our skill, his big wolf head angled at me, watching sceptically at the retreating vampires, hissing and spitting at us whilst backing out of the wood, one maybe two left but the rest were slaughtered over the clearing. I heard Paul panting behind me, turning to see a gash on his left shoulder I turn my body more fully towards him. I saw his eyes roll,

_Oh some ass of a vamp just took a chunk- thankfully with his long screwed up nails- before i crushed him to dust! _He cackled evilly making me smile.

_Guys! I think it is time! _Sam announced, a feeling of relief flooded through my body making me suddenly feel anxious about going home. Kim had not heard from me since almost six months ago, i felt so guilty. I could see her now, my angel worrying herself to sleep. Or maybe she had found someone 'to pass the time'. Vicious thoughts flooded through my mind, knowing they didn't belong to me I looked at Jacob fiercely to see him disappear behind the trees giving a sly wolf wink before disappearing. He diluted my thoughts with Leah, his wife and mother of his son. Her glow and her cocked smile but then suddenly changed her to Kim, standing in all her glory with a glow coming from every inch of her body, an angelic smile on her dainty little mouth. My heart began to beat faster as I knew tonight I was going to see her again.

Gathering my stuff with my human hands and tying it all to my ankle. I jumped back to wolf form.

_Jared, if you, Jacob and Paul start going the rest will be in toe- i know you three are desperate to get home to your wives! Run now before I have to bite you! _Sam ordered us, with the single word of 'going' my paws hit the thick brittle leaves as i pounded the track we had come. I swear we weren't far from La Push but just to be certain I kept a steady run of about 100mph, judging on experience. I ran and ran and ran through the sun falling and the moon rising, then the moon falling and the sun rising. We were much further away from La Push than usual.

We stopped for a rest, before jogging for another 100 miles, before another rest and allowing the slackers to catch up. The moon fell again before i saw the sign for La Push, 20 miles. A jump of the heart kept me steady for the next three minutes it took me to clear the 20 miles and feel the odd presence of the past pull me towards my house, Paul had shot in the direction of his house as had Jacob saying goodbye, i changed from wolf to man outside the woods of our house, I wonder if Kim had left the front door open? Very unlikely, so i pulled out my key and pushed it into the lock quietly before turning the handle and letting myself in. the house was in darkness, i saw the clock on the wall, saying it was twenty past two in the morning. I could hear the faint sound of my Kimmy's breathing coming from my bed, just like I had when we spent our first night together.

**FB**

She was lying on the sofa, watching TV. I was sitting with her feet resting on my lap, wishing my parents would hurry up and get out of the house, and make their way to the airport for their holiday to Switzerland.

"Right Kids, we are going now!" My mom said as Kim sat up to say goodbye. I kissed my mom on the cheek and gave her and my dad a hug, trying not to seem to pleased that they were finally leaving. "We will be back in two weeks. Be good!" She raised an eyebrow at me specifically as we walked to the front door. Standing on the front step, Kim wrapped her arms around me waiting to wave good bye to my parents. Two whole weeks alone with Kim. Marney and Josh had found mates to stay with for awhile so it was just me on my own in the house. Waving good bye and watching the car round the corner out of sight I looked to Kim looking at me. thinking the same thing.

The next minute I knew i was lying on top of Kim in my bed, unbuttoning her jeans quickly as she was doing the same, our bodies became one as we moved in synchronisation, holding each other close enough but far enough away so that our hands to fiddle in the middle trying to get a grasp on each other's bodies. Eventually we were undressed and Kim was ready. As was i.

An hour later, Kim was lying against my chest listening to the pounding of my heart and my erratic breathing. Her arm was spread over my body as she drew small circles just below my collar bone.

"Jay, I love you so much! I will never let you go without a fight!" She whispered before leaving butterfly kisses all over my chest, my hand resting on her naked hip, began to rid up to her shoulder as I recited a lyric from a song i had heard, "When we're together, I feel perfect. When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart." she pulled herself up to lie next to me and captured my lips with hers as her hand snaked down my front to my...

**EFB***

I smiled as I ghostly walked up the stairs and turned to my bedroom door, it was closed slightly, opening it I saw her. her tiny frame lying alone in the huge bed. Only her perfect hair and thin arm were over the covers, her cheek was lit by the moon creeping through the curtains. I went towards her thinking how to wake her without scaring her. Leaning down in front of her bed, i watched her face for awhile before saying anything. This was the reason i had fallen in love with her.

"Kim. Honey. It's me." I spoke gently, my deep voice never suited a whisper so i spoke in a normal tone but with a lull in it. Her eyes flitted open and she gave a cute glare at me. after seeing me and realising who i was her eyes grew wider as she positioned herself sitting upright but keeping the covers up and over her chest.

"Jared? Honey, is that you?" She spoke, how much i had missed that voice, before talking i sat on the edge of the bed and brought her closer to me, connecting her lips with mine and pulling her forward. She willingly moved to be leaning over me but grew no closer, but she seemed to have been touching me already, pulling away i saw her fully.

"Kim? What the fuck?" I said, standing rubbing my head. She was pregnant and... she was pregnant! I couldn't get my head around it!

"Jared, sweetie-" she spoke before i cut her off, pacing back and forth in the dark room, she was pregnant and i was away, the only thing understandable was she has another! My Kim cheated! I could feel the tears burn my eyes at the realisation.

"Kim, I- what am i meant to say to that? You are pregnant! How far on are you?" This would make no difference to me, i didn't know how long i was away for. She sat on the bed cross legged as her bump rested on her legs, her dainty fingers were playing with the loose thread on the covers as I tried to control my breathing. She showed no look of regret or anger just patience.

"Jared, be happy! I am eight months along." She said positioning herself on her knees kneeling on the bed and grabbing my arm. I moved towards the bed, she watched me restrain from changing right there. She pulled my hand and placed it against the middle of her belly, a kick happened followed by countless others.

"Jay the baby likes you!" She squealed happily! "I was scared it would forget you!" she said returning to a straight face as the baby stopped kicking, what did she mean? _Forget me?_

"Kim how long was i away for?" I asked keeping my eyes on her inflated stomach. She sighed making me look up to her,

"You were gone for six months. Six agonisingly painful months, without any note that you were ok. Jared this was my only thread of you left!" I could hear the pain thicken in her voice as she looked past me to the window, albeit the curtains were closed, i knew she was seeing a whole new ball game that i never saw.

"Who is the father then?" She still never confirmed anyone for me. I stood there waiting to find out, taking a deep breath as she parted her lips to tell me.

"Jared, you remember that night, our anniversary where you took me to the beach like our first date and we slept out there. Then when we came home, well I worked out that was when this baby made its break!" She smiled, from ear to ear. I never say anything, but crashed our lips together, holding her tightly to me, massaging her lips with mine and making a track up and down her back with my hand. Her hands fell onto my face from my hair, and held me closer to her, moving slightly I made her back lie on the covers once more, holding her so near felt so perfect, i was never going to hurt her again by leaving. We broke for air and she laughed, her musical laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, running my finger around her stomach, watching her face change with the sensation. Her fingers were running through my hair. It had grown a lot since i had left.

"You always managed to get me on the bed! Whenever you kissed me, i always end up breaking and being on a bed." She laughed as I laughed at the truth in what she said.

"Well you are just so irresistible, and now that you are my wife, I can have you on the bed whenever!" I laughed as she giggled some more before finding my lips with hers.

"Jared, are you going to leave again?" she asked, leaning her small innocent head on my chest as our breathing slowed down, we had just escalated from making out to having almost an hour of foreplay. Never thought i would do that with Kim when she was pregnant!

"Kim. Never. Now i have two people so special to me, i am never going to risk it! you mean too much to me!" I said faithfully before capturing her full lips with mine for a minute.

"Good. I hate you not being here." She spoke sadly, but i could tell she was on the verge of sleepiness.

"Baby, go to sleep I will be here in the morning." I spoke kissing her on the crown of her head, minutes later i felt her body fall limp to sleep on me. i lay awake. Straightening what had just happened in my head. Pictures of Kim and I on our wedding day kept popping into my mind, Kim dressed in a long white dress, with small, thin straps and a veil that fell longer than her dress. Her flat stomach. Reaching the alter, I saw her in a new light once more, her skin glistened under the single ray of sun that came through the church window.

The room grew lighter as I went through the box of memories in my mind, labelled Kim. I was 22 and going to be a dad. The thought never sank in until I got up early in the morning. I decided i had better get a shower, moving Kim to lie in the middle of the bed, i pulled the covers over her bare body. Giving her a kiss on the cheek I got up and went to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Stepping in i saw my body wash was still in the same place where i had left it, lifting it, it was full. I felt so guilty leaving my baby on her own. As i washed, letting the water beat on my skin, releasing the knots in my back. I felt a sudden twinge of excitement playing in my stomach, I was going to be a daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE- KIMS POINT OF VIEW.

I woke, alone in the bed, naked. What had happened? I sit up and try to rejog my memory. I had the most beautiful dream- that Jared had come home but looked so scared when he saw my stomach. But then we kissed passionately then ended up playing a bit of reunion foreplay before i fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Looking at the clock it was 8:30. It must have all been a dream because Jared would never have gotten up this early. I felt almost a trickle of tears roll down my face as I had wished and severely hoped he would walk through the door. Getting up alone, I pulled a pair of cottons on with a t-shirt of his, even though it was almost three times the size of me. I noticed the cut offs lying on the floor in a pile with my nightdress. What have I done?

Walking down the stairs as quietly as possible, I could feel the chill of the back door open. Someone was downstairs. Walking down with a washing basket of dirty clothes I moved into the kitchen to see the back of his head over the kitchen frame, he was hunched over, holding a mug of what smelt like coffee. I sighed as I put the washing into the washing machine and switching it on.

"Morning, Honey." they spoke, i turned to come face to face with my gorgeous husband. I smiled in relief before the tears began to flood, before toppling I was caught in Jared's strong arms and held against him. "Kimmy, what is wrong?" He spoke with great concern.

"I thought you were a dream!" I sobbed as he laughed pulling me closer to him. The smell from him was so much better than from his faded scented t-shirts and his side of the bed. He put his finger under my chin as he titled my face up to him, his nose tipped mine as he caught my lips in a soft kiss. my insides melted at his gentle touch much a contrast to the kisses he gave me last night.

"Kimmy, you know I will never leave again, i will be here from now on." He spoke quietly before capturing my lips again. As i was caught up in Jared, the front door knocked making me jump from his embrace almost as though i was scared to be found kissing my husband. I laughed as he shouted for the intruder to come in. a few seconds later, Paul, Rachael, Patch and Casey came around to the kitchen to see Jared and I standing in the kitchen. Paul came first into view and his eyes grew wider when he took all of me in.

"KimBear, what did he do to you?" He laughed as he pulled me into a warm hug, laughing. I smiled as I replied,

"He only went away and left me bloody preggers!" I joked as i heard Jared almost choking on his coffee. I turned and laughed as he looked shocked,

"That is not how it happened!" He concluded as Paul, Rachael and myself were in fits of laughter. Turning his back to us he put his mug into the sink and picking Patch up who was jumping around his legs.

"Hey little buddy, haven't you grown up?" He laughed as Patch began to give him a huge explanation as to why he had grown. He was so engrossed in everything he was saying, nodding then talking to him with such an interest making me so grateful he was mine. Paul looked on with pride, i looked on with love.

"He is going to be the best father, Kimmy. You are lucky." Paul said as we walked through to the living room after i put the kettle on. I smiled, already knowing that.

We caught up with each other, Jared and Paul spoke mainly about pack things and i blathered with Rachael. We were interrupted once again by a knock at the door, I knew who it was, because i recognised the rhythm of the knock.

"Jared, could you go answer the door?" Jared got up and went to open the door. Then a sudden silence filled the house, as the only words heard were,

"You are home." My heart sank when i heard the sobbing of Jared's father. I tried my best not to cry, so i got up and went to the door, to see them hugging one another.

"Finally, eh, pops?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Pops sighed as he moved back from Jared,

"Son, I don't want to ever feel like i have lost you! That was horrible!" He clipped Jared behind the ear before nudging him with his elbow, Jared had a gleaming smile on his face.

He came in and we had tea and talked for hours on end.

Night fell and Jack, Paul, Rachael and the kids made their way home leaving me and Jay alone (finally). Saying goodbye and closing the door on the outside world felt so right knowing that jared was inside here with me. he sighed as he put the third batch of empty mugs into the sink, and coming to lie next to me on the sofa.

"Kim, Can i see my baby?" He asked while his mouth rested against the crook in my neck. I smiled, hoping he could have asked sooner. Getting up, i moved to the side of the sofa and pulling the little tin box i had with all the scans and notes from the doctor. Sitting on the edge, I pulled out my first scan.

He took it and looked at it with no expression, until he looked at me and i could see the water glistening around the rims of his eyes. "who went with you?" He asked as he placed the scan back into the box,

"my Mom and Leah came with me. I wasn't that big, that is why I never knew before you left." I gave a small smile.

"Kimmy, I am so sorry. I really wish I could turn back time and stay here with you- help you through what is meant to be the most enjoyable time!" He spoke sitting up and taking my hands in his. Watching them i could see he was looking at my ring.

"Jared, it has been the most enjoyable time, honestly, the time apart has made me realise how much i love you, to be honest i think it may have strengthened my want for you." I told him, seeing him give the sharp, small smile, as i ran my fingers up his chest.

"I hope so, because i can definitely tell you that it has done exactly that for me. it has made me realise how much i care to be the husband that i had always wanted to be. I am sorry!" He spoke, but before he could apologise anymore, I pulled his face closer to mine and looked him straight in the eyes,

"Don't apologise anymore- I know you had to and even so, you promised to come back and hold me and you did that! Jared as long as you are safe that is all that matters to me. forget the time apparent i know it has done some good for me and has made me realise something so huge and that I am pregnant makes life all the more better." Without an answer i caught his lips in a full kiss. moving quickly with him, his hands wrapped themselves around my body, holding me not too tightly. Moving onto his lap, i felt so bad for the child in me, hearing this but i couldn't help the sudden want for the daddy.

"Kim, I love you so much- more than you will ever imagine and I promise never to hurt you the way that fight did! I will be at everything from the antenatal classes to the time of being in the delivery room!" He vowed, making me smile.

"I know you will." He rested his head on the arm of the chair and laughed, I kissed a hot line of smouldering kisses from below his ear right around his neck and down to his collar bone. He moaned as his hands caught my face bringing me to his face and catching my lips, holding me closer to him. He Took my breath from me as i closed my eyes, falling into the world his lips had created. This was what I had missed for so long, straddling him, kissing his fine lips and being held by one person. The person who meant most to me.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR- JARED'S POINT OF VIEW- TWO MONTHS ON SINCE COMING HOME.

"Jared!" My name was shouted. It was midnight and i was literally toying with the idea of sleep when Kim shouted on me, I turned over to see her standing and looking at the bed, making me look down and see the covers to be wet and a dark colour.

"Honey what's happened?" I asked looking at her, her face was shocked but dawned on realisation.

"My water has just broke!" She cried, I jumped from the bed and grabbed my cut offs and mobile phone. She grabbed her sleepover bag that the nurse at that antenatal class said to make up, and she dressed in her leggings following me to the car. She stopped on the stairs and screamed,

"JARED!" scaring me a bit, i run to the house phone and called Paul, the only one who has gone this twice with Rachael.

"hello," the phone was eventually picked up.

"Paul, its Jay. Kim is in pain, her water broke! Can you get Rachael?"

"Oh Nice one Dude, hang on" I rolled my eyes as i heard him telling Rachael, who must have been asleep.

"Right, its time Jay, get her in the car,"

"That's the thing, she can't get down the stairs, she is in agony!" I rushed, feeling helpless.

"I am coming over, get her to breath slowly and in long breathes, Oh and count the seconds between each contraction. I will be over in two seconds!" and with that the phone dialling tone came back, hanging the phone up, i went through to see Kim leaning against the bottom step, her face was covered with a sheet of sweat as I took her hand.

"Sweetie, Rachael is coming to help us!" She nodded as the contraction happened again, she bit her lip. One elephant... two elephant... three elephant... four elephant...

It was twenty five seconds between each contraction, Rachael rung the door, letting her in she fell into being the midwife she had trained for.

"Jared, get me towels and grab her bag." She helped Kim get up during the contractions. Doing so, she had managed to get Kim out into the cooler air and by the car, Kim looked in so much pain as i helped her get into the car, I jumped into the driving seat while Rachael the back with Kim. We arrived at the hospital in three seconds flat, Rachael called out for a wheelchair and saying the Kim was in labour. I felt like i was a loose part in the beginning, i was totally clueless. Kim was sitting in the wheelchair taking her deep breathes as other doctors rushed her into another room, Rachael told me to follow as she was going to call Paul about getting the kids to school. I nodded as the doctor looked at me, questioning why i was here,

"Only the father is allowed in here."

"I am the father." I spoke, feeling as though that was a lie. The doctor nodded,

"Go and stand at her head, this is never a pretty sight, take her hand and get her to calm herself, deep breathes."

I moved to Kim, sitting with her head resting on the cushion. Taking her hand, i used my other to move her hair from her eyes. She looked at me with a spiteful look.

"You git, you did this to me!" She screamed. I took a breath before realising that the doctor who had instructed me to stand here,

"Son, that is a common phrase in this room, in this situation. Don't take any heed; they usually forget what they are saying at times like this." He said, as he looked to Kim.

"Right sweetie you are ready, 10 cm dilated. I want you to squeeze..."

"Jared"

"...Jared's hand while you give me your first push." Kim nodded as she took a deep breath and held my hand. I never expected the sudden bone crushing grip she had on me, when she pushed.

It took another load of pushes and bone crushing hand squeezes til she delivered a beautiful baby girl. She was so gorgeous, she weighed 5lb 0oz, and had almost a full head of jet black hair. As i held her I realised that she was no longer than my forearm.

Kim was lying on the bed, exhausted. She was almost sleeping so i had taken to sitting in the leather chair in the corner holding the baby, watching her peacefully sleeping my arms. It reminded me a bit like when i was holding Marney or Josh when they were born, but this time this baby belongs to me. i smiled as she slept. Rachael had come in after but left swiftly due to having to go home and get ready for her shift in the hospital, she said she would drop in again, in her break.

"Jared," Kim spoke, her throat sounded sore. I looked over to her as she smiled, crooking her finger for me to come over, moving so fragilely with the baby in my arms, I sat next to Kim giving her the baby.

"We need to think of names." She said looking at me then to the sleeping baby in her arms. I hadn't thought of any...

"Macy." Kim said looking at the baby with caring eyes, the baby wriggled as she said the name. I loved it, it meant so much to us. "She was all that i had left of you, while you were gone, she kept the hope in me for your safe return." Looking up at me, I saw tears in her eyes,

"Macy, is the best name. It was obviously the strongest emotion at the time." I said, kissing Kim gently on the lips, pulling back a smile of satisfaction fell on her lips, making me smile. Whilst caught up in the moment, the door squeaked open revealing Quil, Embry, Jacob, Sam and Paul. I laughed as they looked with big eyes,

"Come on guys in you come, meet the new member of the crowd." Kim laughed as Quil pushed the door open further, letting themselves in. Paul came up behind me as the others crowded around Kim and Macy.

He looked at me with delight stewing in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Macy.**_

_**Guys i am so sorry i have not added to this one before now, i got lost in **_**Sugar and spice!**_**you know what i mean. **_

_**So Disclaimer, i own nothing of this, even when i wish i did!**_

_**This is a real quick update following the sudden idea i had while sitting in the cinema. **_

_**I want you to look up The Cranberries- Ode to my family and listen to it as you read this! **_

_**Oh and thanks to that mystery reviewer! Reveal yourself i tell you or no more updating! *jokes* you have made me **_

_**Write more quickly! Haha but no more threats please it is very de motivating! **_

_***)*(*(*(*(**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(**(**(*(*(*(*(*(*(**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***_

_**Five years on. **_

"MOM!" she called from the living room, her little body was sprawled on the floor in front of the television. She was watching her favourite TV programme with a little pink pig running about.

"MACY! If you want to talk to me, come through to me!" Kim called back, standing in front of me. she sighed as her head fell onto my chest. She had worked all day and was looking for an escape. Weren't we both?

"Mom, can i play outside with Jacob?" She shouted, as she stood next to me. i watched her little brown curls bounce she jumped and pointed to the front door. Kim released herself from my grip and went to the living room door to see Jacob jumping the fence into his garden. Scarlett and his friend David were laughing and tossing a ball.

"Macy! You coming out or what?" Scarlett shouted in her loud booming voice that did not suit such a small child. Macy looked at Kim then at me. Kim sighed.

"Dinner is in an hour! Be careful!" She shouted as Macy ran down the steps to the other children in Leah and Jacob's garden. Kim turned to me, and i smiled deviously as I pulled her closer to me, and closing the porch door.

The radio played from the kitchen,

_I don't know what to do here__  
I can't get my eyes off of you dear  
everything you do is amazing  
and I'm just saying you're so...  
beautiful in every way  
girl could you please just stay_

I began to sway Kim with me, as we danced along to the song, my mouth rested to her forehead. Her sweet smell filled my nostrils as her hands rested in my back pockets of my jeans. We danced in the kitchen, our bodies slotted together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Kim, i love you." I tell her. The day went by and Kim stuck with me, we never left contact. By Nightfall, i was exhausted putting Macy into her bed, reading her favourite story, little red riding hood, and kissing her good night. i was ready to fall asleep myself.

Walking back through into my room, Kim lay in the bed, with the covers wrapped around her shoulders and deep into the pillow. I sighed, she looked so alone, i could only imagine how she felt. Stripping my jeans and climbing in, i cosy into her back, to feel a silk material covering very little of her soft body. I rested my hand on her bare thigh as she pushed her body into me. Kissing along her shoulder she giggles before completely turning, i feel her night dress ride up further away from my fingers leaving her whole leg bare. I run my fingers down to her knee and bring it to rest around my waist. She smiles as she kisses my neck, working up to my mouth and capturing the very essence of the moment.

We lay as one, talking about all our thoughts and plans before falling into a deep slumber, i begin to relive what i hated.

"Sam! Hurry up, he is losing the blood!" I cried out as i nursed the bite on Colin's shoulder. Screaming in pain, i feel the tears rolling down my cheeks for my brother. Rocking him slowly as Sam falls to his knees quickly.

"Jared, rip a piece of material, long enough to wind around him, we are going to put pressure on him before they come again!" He shouted as he pressed on Colin's side, making him wince and scream in agony. I could only see his mom sitting with me as my mother was rolled past me on the hospital bed, nursing me, helping me- now i was trying to help her.

"OK, Colin, man you are going to be fine!" I yell, as i shred a long piece of material from the t-shirt i had wrapped around my ankle. I had phased and only slipped my cut-offs on. I could hear Jacob growling as screams of the vampires filled the air. The clearing looked like a warzone.

"Jared, pull it tighter, cut the flow- it should heal soon but try make it faster!" Sam shouted over the shrilling cries of the newborns.

"Jared! We need you on site! Leah is going crazy!" Seth called out from running behind a tree, i could see him tying his shorts to his ankles.

"SETH! She is your sister!" I shouted back as Colin, began to move. Seth huffed before jumping and bursting out of his skin and into a mask of fur.

The sun was falling as were the newborns. None of the wolves were in serious trouble but Colin and tending to him, Sam ran back into the fight flanking Jacob with Paul. Both of which seemed to be working well together. Colin ran back into the forest after the bite became a mere battle scar that blended with the rest.

Jumping back into my fur, i was bombarded with thoughts, pictures, figures, numbers, game plans all thought by different members but one thought became dominant over them all Home.

I listened to Jacob, commanding the game plan and directing me to left flank as I ran forward, ripping heads and various limbs off newborns, releasing screams and screeches on the way. My teeth sank into the glass bodies and shredded them as if it were my food.

Sam began to flank me and took out the oncoming three newborns, smashing their faces with my paws i jolted awake.

Panting, Kim turned the light on and began to nurse me with a damp cloth.

"Baby, did you have a bad dream?" She asked, kissing my neck as i lay back into my damp pillow. I control my breathing before realising i was not on the battle field anymore. I was in the arms of my wife acting as though i had seen a monster under my bed or other child like horrors.

I nodded as I closed my eyes, slowly. Feeling Kim rest her hand over my heart and her body pressed to mine a soothing notion fell over me.

She kissed my peck before letting me fall back into my world of horror, danger and subconscious memories.

"DAD!" I heard my name being shouted, jumping up i run to Macy's bedroom, to see her crouched on her bed tears running down her cheeks as she hugged her little knees to her chest.

"Baby, what is the matter?" I ask, moving to comfort her, pulling out from her covers and onto my lap i cradle her head against my chest as i kiss her hair. She sobs before the light is turned on and Kim rushes in.

"Baby, my sweet baby what is wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" She comforts her as Macy curls into my hold, she grabs Kim and pulls her in for a hug. I wrap my arm around Kim and hold them close.

"Don't Leave daddy!" She whispers, "I didn't like that dream!" She says, confusing me.

"Mace, what dream?" I ask, moving her slightly so i can see her tear stained face.

"The dream where you hug and help uncle Colin, and where aunty Leah is going mad! I don't like it!" She cries, I look to Kim and see shock on her face before she runs out the room. Minutes later, she runs out the front door as i hold onto Macy, rocking her slightly back and forth.

"Baby, I will never leave again! I promise!" I whisper as she lightly nods back to sleep.

"Jared! Honey, we have a serious problem!" Kim whispers as we climb back into bed after a long chat with Paul and Jacob. Kim told them what Macy said and that i had dreamt so. Confusing them, they finally come to the conclusion that we may have a new generation of wolves growing. Jacob finally admits after Paul that they too have had the same experience with Jacob Jr. and Paul had the same with Patch but not yet Casey. I sighed thinking of all the possibilities this left.

"Kim, is it really that bad?" I asked, as she rested on my side, facing the ceiling. My hands rested over her shoulders and in her hair as she kissed my forearm.

"Yeah, that means my baby won't be able to live like a normal child! She will always have to be careful not to phase!" She sighed as she bit my arm. "This is your fault, hotshot!" She turned in my arm and looked me straight in the eyes. Her eyes sparkles their green shine as her mouth slowly folded in, her teeth bit the side as she leans closer. I take no time and push her forward, kissing her. capturing her mouth with mine. we become more engrossed and i turn her, straddling her thighs, dipping down, i kiss along her pulse as her head tilts giving me easier access. Her hands run from my shoulders down to rest on my boxers rim. I run my hands from her dainty hips up to behind her shoulders, pulling her body up closer as my mouth leaves open kisses from the valley of her breasts to the base of her neck, her head thrown back, she moans quietly before it all changes and she is standing by the side of the bed fixing her gown.

"Not while she is awake!" She whispers swatting at me, as i fall back into the middle of the bed. Jared Jr. was obviously disappointed as I turn onto my front, bury my face into the crack between the pillows, and moan. I can hear Kim giggle before a light body jumps onto my back. I turn my head and am met with a luminous, smiling face of my daughter. I laugh to see her smile her gummy smile. Missing her two front teeth, she begins to dig her little fingers into my sides trying to tickle me; i turn fully and capture her in my arms. She looks up at me with big green eyes similar to her mothers which make my heart melt. Kissing her hair, she begins to laugh as she pulls away and jumps off the bed and into Kim's open arms. She cradles her head to her shoulder as she twirls with her, laughing. watching them i smile as i think if i never came home they would be alone.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Oh, daddy can we play Dominoes when i get home?" She asks running back into the kitchen with her little bag bouncing against her back.

"Of course!" I laugh as she kisses me on the cheek and runs outside waving to us, standing at the door. She jumps onto Jacob and Casey, and begin to race down the pavement.

"She is fast!" I laugh as i watch them with Kim standing on the porch. Kim tucks her arms around my waist as she looks up to me.

"She is growing up fast Jared. I miss the baby days!" She smiles as she looks back out to see her heading for the corner and disappearing. She stops and turns smiling absentmindedly and giving us a wave. I smile as we wave back and she disappears.

"She is going to be the most beautiful young girl, just like her mom!" I sigh, kissing the tip of her nose.

_**Hey Guys, i almost cried as i wrote this, if you listen to Slipping through my fingers in the mamma mia version, it really does hit home! Sorry! I get emotional! X**_

_**Do we want a Lemon next chapter? Tell me!**_

_**Please read and review! I might write quicker if you do! **_

_**Over and out {with tissues} Leah**_


End file.
